Bully Problems
by Alastor Vega
Summary: Kindergarten story.Poor HIme, bullies are messing with her because of her "weird" hair  color. Who will save her?


**One of those fics I hate to write. Because I was mean to Hime.**

**P,.s. Tiny bit od Rukia and Renji at the end.**

A little auburn haired girl was pushed down into the sand. Her large grey eyes that were now filled with large unshed tears looked up at the three bullies that caused her to be in the ground in the first place.

"Why are you doing this?' She asked with a shaky voice, sniffling her nose.

"Because you have ugly hair," one of the punks said.

"Yeah, what's with that hair color anyway?" Another boy asked as he scrunched his eyes at her in disgust.

"She must be some kind of freak," the last one put in.

Orihime tried not to cry from their mean words, but small droplets would occasionally fall. "But, that not right," she told them as she wiped away the tears, but more would come and take their place.

"Too bad," they said as they advanced towards her. "Now, let's get rid of those ugly things." As one of them took out a pair of scissor, the helpless girl raised her arms in a last effort to defend herself.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Ichigo as he made a mad dash towards the bullies that were messing with his friend.

_SMACK!_

_BANG!_

_ZOINK!_

The little nuisances started to run away. "You're both freaks!" One of them said, his hand covering his bleeding nose that was broken by the enraged orangette.

"And don't ever bother Hime-chan ever again or you have to deal with me," he shouted while shaking his fist madly at them.

Once he calmed down, the little protector went to his fallen friend's side and helped her up. "Are you alright, Hime-chan?" He asked in concern.

After a couple of sniffs and wiping the tears away, the little princess answered him, "Yeah, I'm ok. But Ichi-chan, you got hurt." She touched the small cut on his cheek, ashamed of herself for letting that happen.

"It's nothing." He blushed from her touch.

"It's not nothing. We have to bandage it or the little cyber insects will enter your body and take control of your mind," she said in a hysterical manner. So after fishing out a Band-Aid from her pocket (one with little aliens on it), she stuck it on the injured area.

"Thanks."

But she wasn't finished. After applying it, she gave him a peck on the cheek that made his whole face red.

"Wh…wh…why did you kiss me?" He stammered.

"Because," she smiled. "When I get a boo-boo, Onii-chan gives it a kiss to make it feel better faster. Did it help?"

Ichigo shook his head yes. "It did."

The two then started to walk towards the swing set, both holding each other's hands. Ichigo stopped suddenly, Inoue looking at him confused.

"Ichi-chan, are you alright?" She asked in concern, taking notice of his forlorn expression.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you earlier."

"What do you mean? You saved me from those bullies."

"But I shouldn't have let them touch you in the first place." He hated himself because he couldn't save her faster. "So next time, I promise to protect you." He bowed in front of her.

Orihime was taken aback by his stern proclamation but she recovered quickly and smiled. "You don't have to do that, Ichi-chan."

"But I want to, Hime-chan."

_Meanwhile_

"Stupid orange haired freaks," one of the bullies complained.

"They think they're so cool."

"Bunch of freaks."

"Hey, Punks!" The three trouble makers stiffen at the voice. They turned around to see an angry girl with black spike hair, a small band-aid attached to her nose.

"Tat-Tatsuki-san" They stammered together.

"So you think you could mess with my best friend, huh?" She growled, cracking her knuckles together." Well, I'm going to teach you guys a lesson and I won't be as nice as Ichigo was." She smirked, pouncing on her prey.

_SCREAM!_

Life lesson for today, never mess with the princess or her "knighting" going to beat you down.

"What was that noise?" Asked little Rukia.

"Maybe it was a dog," answered Renji.

"Dogs don't scream. They bark"

"Some dogs do."

"That just stupid."

"You're stupid, bird brain!" The red head shouted.

The brunette puffed her cheeks in anger. "Who are you calling stupid, you monkey butt?"

Both childhood friends butted their head together, imaginary lighting passing through each other eyes.

**Have a nice day.**


End file.
